


Under the Moonlight

by introvertedriri



Series: adventure calling emotions [6]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), MVP (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Devil!Seyong, F/F, M/M, MVP except Gitaek were werewolves, angel!euijin, marionette warlock!sehyoon, vampire!Byeongkwan, vampire!Junhee, vampire!Yuchan, vampire!gwangsuk, warlock!Donghun, we all need the devil seyong and how evil were kbs' editors for making him look like one :(, will be using their real names most of the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: In which one that had enough and the other one who thinks that he wasn't enough met each other under the moonlight, not knowing that it is a start of a new adventure on calling their emotions, no pun intended.Or the Junhee × Rayoon fic where Jun is a vampire prince that is so done with everyone's shit and Rayoon is a werewolf that thinks like his skills wasn't enough even though he's too much.





	1. p r o l o g u e

**Author's Note:**

> I AM GOING DOWN WITH THIS SHIP. (9 °u°)9
> 
> I swear that I'm going down with this ship, especially now that I'm highkey hoping that they've interacted a bit when they were at Brazil tgt.. emphasis on the word 'hoping' 
> 
>  
> 
> So I haven't finished The Chaser yet I couldn't take my mind off this fic so here it is, there will be grammatical errors since I write at midnight most of the time and this is kind of a mess. But please let me know your opinions about this story, if you have a bit of spare time, kindly comment smth.. I guess?

The vampire kingdom has been winning their war against the wolves for decades, with their king that is a natural-born warrior and strategist—no other creatures could win a battle against them. And it is expected for the king’s child to be as powerful as his father, that is what Junhee has to reach—the kingdom’s expectations on him. 

 

Junhee was a spectacular strategist, everyone could say that especially the ones that had been with him on his quests—with his great leadership, he could even beat his father but he wasn’t great at something and it is his weak point, being a king or should we say, wanting to be a king. He despise his royalty rank and just wanted to live like a normal vampire, not like this. Training since he was a kid, reading all the books on their grand library and learning how to fight while normal kids would be playing with their friends and enjoying their time with their family. Junhee hasn’t experienced all of that, maybe because he was just a kid himself—a prince that was just eighteen years old in human time that hasn’t awakened his true powers, unlike his father that was already a century old.

 

Junhee is a strong, dependable and a wise person but all he wanted to do is to be a normal one—not someone that has to reach the expectation of everyone. He wants to be normal yet the chains of his fate kept him bounded in it until he’ll be the king of the kingdom that he loves but despise, at the same time. He despise how vampire could abuse other creatures and make them fear their kind when all he wants is for every creature in this world to accept their kind and respect them whole-heartedly, not with fear.

 

One more thing that Junhee has to worry is the other kingdom’s prince that was latching himself to Junhee every single time that he was visiting their kingdom, which was almost everyday—not letting Junhee have his free time. Just like today, Junhee sighs as Yuchan hugs him from behind while he was walking on the hallway.

 

“Hello, Junhee hyung.” The boy greeted him with a sly smile on his face.

Junhee sighed again, “Hello, Yuchan.”

“I missed you, hyung.” Yuchan muttered as he disappeared from his back and appeared in front of him, the sly smile’s still on his face “Did you missed me too?”

“Yes,” Junhee said nonchalantly.

Yuchan smiled wider and hugged Junhee, “I knew it! You missed me too, Junhee hyung! Don’t worry because when you’re already 20, we’ll be married. We’ll be here for each other and I won’t let you go, hyung.”

“You know that I’m planning to get married when I’m at least 100 years old, right?” Junhee said as he pulled out of the hug. He was lying though, he wasn’t really planning on marrying someone—even this boy in front of him, no matter how attractive Yuchan is. He can only love him like he’s Junhee's baby brother, nothing more, nothing less.

“That’s too long.” Yuchan whined, pouting as he crossed his arms, “Or is it that you still liked Donghun hyung?”

“That’s not it, Yuchan. Donghun is peacefully living his warlock-ass life somewhere and if we’ll see each other, we might kill ourselves with insults.” Junhee mumbled, grimacing as he remembered Donghun’s smug expression and scowled.

Yuchan’s expression darkened which made Junhee groaned, being so done with the younger’s possessive attitude “That’s good. Because no one could have Junhee hyung to themselves except for me. Am I right, hyung?”

 

 

Junhee doesn't answered back. He was completely done with everyone’s shit. He had enough. He wants a day without these idiots ruining his day and he’s going to have it sooner or later—not even caring on how the kingdom would reacy when their beloved prince will be missing for a day.

 

••••••

 

Rayoon has been born on a normal family of werewolves, a lovingly one that made him smile all the time. So he did his best to make them proud, he trained and taught himself how to fight that made him one of the promising werewolf in their kind. Even their pack leader found a potential on Rayoon replacing him, making him one of the candidates to be the next pack leader.

 

Of course, there will be quests that will be given to them to prove their worth—if they’re really worthy of being a leader of their pack. So Rayoon trained himself more and more but not missing a time to hang out with his family and friends, his priority might be becoming their kind’s pack leader but he couldn’t neglect the people that he cherishes.

So he kept on sparring with his friend, Yeongkyu until his friend collapsed in the ground as he tried to catch his breath. Rayoon grimaced as he walked on his friend’s direction and helped him to sit up.

 

“Let’s spar once again,” Rayoon said.

Yeongkyu’s eyes widened like saucers and immediately crawled backwards, shaking his head furiously “No, no, no, no, no, no, no way! I’m tired, Rayoon. No fucking way!”

“One last time, I promise.” Rayoon tried to persuade his bestfriend.

“I said no, you dumbass!” Yeongkyu growled, “I’m dead tired and I need rest, Rayoon! Let me live!”

“We’ve only sparred for a few times,” Rayoon complained as he pouted.

Yeongkyu rolled his eyes, completely done with his bestfriend “I swear that sixty-nine times is not only a few times! Let me live! I need to go home and wash myself because I’m already drenched in sweat. Sangyeob doesn’t like stinky wolves around him.”

Rayoon rolled his eyes, huffing as he sighed, “Whatever. Just go there and take your time, I’ll just keep on training here.”

“You’re overworking yourself too much,” Yeongkyu said as he tapped his bestfriend’s back “Just try to rest for a bit.”

“After a few hours of training, I’ll sleep.” Rayoon said as he smiled.

“Good.”

 

As Yeongkyu left the training area, Rayoon sighed as he fixed the bandages on his hands before looking at the azure sky, admiring the fluffy white cloud and the bright sun. He smiled as he looked at the logs which was his target before he launched and punched it, making it break into bits.

 

He’ll rest soon. He still thinks that he wasn’t enough, he needs to keep on training himself until hs can prove himself that he’s worth it. Yet a part of his mind says that no matter what he does, he’ll never be enough.


	2. i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for the kudos and comments, i really love it! ^ ^ this chapter is a bit messy (well, all of my works were a mess) and pardon me for the grammatical error ;; 
> 
> on the magic spells, i kind of.. based it from how the characters in black clover says their magic spells so.. yeah : ( also.. next chap will be focusing on our rayoonie~ o uo i'm really hoping to read your comments about this chap!

       Being the crown prince is a lot of work and stress for Park Junhee, who wanted to be a normal vampire, or worse, just a mortal that doesn’t even need to get stressed at the things that vampires do—that vampire princes do. 

        Ever since he was young, he have to attend a lot of training session and also those tiring classes in order to be as majestic as his father. He was trained to be strong enough not just to protect himself but also the citizens of their kingdom, his father was too strict yet protective of him. It’s probably because of the war that killed his wife a few months after Junhee’s birth, leaving her husband and her baby. 

        Junhee understands that his father just wanted him to be okay but it's too suffocating for him, he finds it unfair whenever his sister, Serri is just on one of her classes while he was training despite being one of the best fighter at their kingdom. Junhee thinks that it’s too much, that he wants a day-off, that he wants to rest for a while. So he made a plan to escape at this day, he had it all planned out. First is to distract his advisor slash friend, Gwangsuk.

      “Prince, please straighten your posture.” His friend and also advisor, Gwangsuk said as he glanced at the boy.

       Junhee sighs, “This is too tiring!”

       “Don’t complain,” Gwangsuk said as he leaned on his chair, “You have to act like a royalty, Prince.”

        “Just call me Junhee, Gwangsuk!” Junhee said as he snickered.

       “You know that your father might cut my head off if I’ll do that,” Gwangsuk said as he crosse his arms, “Just act like a royalty so you don’t have to hear me nagging at you.”

        “Whatever.” Junhee mumbled.

 

        Junhee was waiting for a chance to escape from his friend that is dedicated to this shitty work, he looked at the hallway and at the windows then looked at Gwangsuk which was sitting on a chair.

        Junhee smiled in all of the sudden, “Hey, Gwangsuk. Can you do me a favor?”

        “What is it?” The advisor asked, tilting his head a bit.

        “I need that book about the war between Hel and Alfheim a long time ago, but I forgot where it is. Can you ask the librarian where the book is?” Junhee asks as he waggled his eyebrows, “Besides, that angel looks like your ideal guy.”

        Gwangsuk snorted, “Prince, can you please stop trying to find a boyfriend for me? Just like what I’ve told you, my duty is to be beside you so I can lecture your idiotic a—”

       “Yada yada! Blah blah blah! Just stop it, Gwangsuk and find the book.” Junhee said as he huffed.

       Gwangsuk rolled his eyes before standing up, “Fine. Just stay here, Junhee.”

       “Alright,” Junhee replied, smiling a bit.

 

        As Junhee saw Gwangsuk went to the library, he immediately went to his closet and looked for some suitable clothes that would not make him look like a member of the royal family. He knew that Gwangsuk would definitely take his time and will probably try to flirt the angel that works as their kingdom’s librarian so he looked at the clothes that he had, frowning when most of his belongings were really flashy clothes. 

        He smiled when he saw a red sweatshirt and a pair of jeans with black running shoes, this is definitely what he can wear. It’s not the medieval era to wear such old-fashioned clothes, this is the 21st century and despite vampires weren’t into technology, they adapted the mortals’ fashion sense. Mortals fascinate Junhee, they’re a bunch of complex creatures. Unfortynately, they’re living on a different realm—away from the mortals’ realm, they can visit it but the ministry wouldn’t let a single creature stay for too long. They’re maintaining the balance of the whole universe.

       As Junhee wore the clothes and looked at the mirror, he smiled. Fuck mortals and their theories about vampires not being able to see their reflection, or being afraid to garlic and sunlight. They can eat food with garlic in it or even sunbathe but they could never get recover after getting scratch, stabbed or even just holding anything that is silver. If they’re wounded by it, they have to seek for help on witches and warlocks because they possess mana, something that can produce magic. The vampire royalties were a different case, they possess mana too. They can use magic so they could heal themselves but just like any warlock, it also had its limitation. If they couldn’t heal themselves, they’ll end up dying. Junhee fixed his hair and put it down, somehow covering his eyes and smiled. 

        He took the bag filled with some of his favorite books, a grimoire from his wrathful ex, four blood bags, a bag of coins and his pendant that is from his mother before opening the window and looked at the view, smiling widely as he let himself fall, feeling the cold breeze as he lands on the ground with a loud thud before dashing away from the palace, too fast that their knights didn’t notice him at all. He arrived in the middle of the kingdom, grinning widely as he looked at his surroundings—feeling elated and nostalgic because he hasn’t been out of the kingdom aside from his quests or his travels to the other vampire kingdom.

       “This is going to be fun!” Junhee says before running around.

        He observed the townspeople and observed their lifestyles, he bought some delicacies and tried it, smiling in delight whenever he likes it. Sightseeing and enjoying the moment, enjoying his freedom as everyone just kept on passing by as if they didn’t know Junhee at all. It was fun yet all of the fun has it own end.

       “Attention! The prince is missing! Prince Junhee is missing, if you saw the prince, kindly report it to the roaming knights!” Junhee scoffed as he heard the announcement from one of the knights.

        Junhee snorts, “What a killjoy. I’ve been here for two hours and it’s going to end already? Not on my watch.”

 

       He lowered his head and walked far from the knight’s sight and smiled in delight, he kept on walking and not noticing that he was out of the boundary and he was walking on other people’s territory. All that’s in his mind is that he’s away from the ones that will strip him away from his freedom and he won’t let that happen. Yet he stopped when he noticed that he wasn’t familiar of this place.

       “Now, what?” Junhee sighs before he opened his bag and took the grimoire out as he finds the right spell to use, “Here. Light creation magic, firefly guide.”

       A firefly suddenly appeared with a blue-ish glow and Junhee smiled before looking around, “Lead the way to a safe place.”

       The firefly started to flew on the north and Junhee followed it, this firefly wouldn’t even drag him into danger. He didn’t train his magic skills just to produce a shit-tier spell, he kept on walking and felt a bit uneasy when he saw the place filled with large trees but kept on looking at the firefly. Junhee sensed that the air is thick and it's too peaceful so he kept on being alert while walking, in case that someone might appear and attack him, he’ll be able to fight back.

       The firefly stopped at the middle of nowhere and disperse into existence as Junhee saw that he was near a river, he doesn’t even know where he is and he’d rather not waste his mana on trying to locate his whereabouts. He’ll just use his sense of direction or transform into a bat or a feline, though, transforming into one means that he wouldn’t be able to carry his bag so he’d rather not do that. He looked around and somehow sighed in relief as he sat near the river, reaching out to the water and smiled when he felt that it wasn’t too hot yet it wasn’t cold. Besides, it wasn’t even night time yet the sun is about to set. 

        He took a book and started to read, Junhee wanted to do something exciting but he wants to do it at his kingdom, so not being there means that this is the only thing that he would enjoy.  Junhee loves reading, he loves to know new things and to imagine himself experiencing or seeing what was written in it. And this book that’s his favorite one, is about the creatures on this realm. There’s a lot of them yet he noticed that the ones who were well-known were the werecreatures, angels, demons and also his kind, vampires. But as usual, angels couldn’t get along with demons that well and werecreatures and vampires seems to be enemies, some kept their distance or just pretended that the other kind doesn’t exist. But that is on the angels and demons’ situation because vampires and werecreatures kept on fighting, trying to erase the other kind’s existence which Junhee finds.. stupid. Why would you want to kill someone just for them to not exist anymore? Such a child’s play. There’s no way that he’ll participate in any of that.

       What he wants is to live a normal life, probably become a musician or a writer. He doesn’t want to be a king, he doesn’t to be drowned in an overwhelming pressure, he doesn’t want to marry Kang Yuchan in order for their kingdom to be a stronger one by merging both of their kingdoms. He doesn’t want this kind of life.

        “Look what we have here,” Junhee immediately put the book on his bag as he looked at his back, finding a tall man with a built body smirking at him “A dirty bat got lost and is trying to relax, huh?”

        “Ah, yes. I’m somehow a bit lost,” Junhee said politely as he stood, clutching on his bag.

        “So that means that you’re not aware of where you’re currently standing?” the man asked, still having that smirk on his face.

        “Such a poor bat. Do you need to find the way out? I could lead the way,” the man said.

       “Sure! Thank you so much!” Junhee said in a cheerful tone. Biting back the scowl on how fake this man is trying to be.

       “Keep your eyes in the front, bat.” the man said as he started to walk.

 

       He followed the man as he put his left hand inside his mind as he mentally chant a spell. Life creation magic, toxic apple. He’s aware that the man that is trying to fool him is a werewolf but sorry not sorry, despite wearing a red sweatshirt, he is no Little Red Riding Hood, he’s the witch that will give Snow White her eternal sleep.

        “Hey, mister. Thank you for trying to help me out, would you like a meal or something? I have an apple with me, care to have a bite?” Junhee asks and offers the apple.

        The man took it and sniffed before shrugging, “Alright then.”

        “Thank you so much, mister.” Junhee said, smiling really wide as the man took a bite and ate almost half of it before screeching in pain as blood started to flow outside his mouth, nose, ears and eyes until he collapsed which made Junhee smirk, “Thank you so much for cooperating, have a nice trip to Hel.”

        Junhee stepped on the unmoving body as he kept on walking around the woods, getting a bit anxious as he couldn’t find the right way out of this place. He bit his lips as he remembered that the nothern part of the country is the werecreatures’ territory and mentally cursed himself. He just kept on walking under the moonlight being the only thing that provides light to him, he stopped when he heard a howl.

        “Looks like they’ve found out,” Junhee said nonchalantly and shrugged, “Oh well, prepare for trouble.”

         “Stop right there!” He heard a growl that was in front of him and a large wolf was seen running on his direction.

        “What a bother..” Junhee said in annoyance as he mumbled a chant. Water creation magic, ice of spades.

 

        Junhee just kept on standing still as a bunch of wolves were about to pounce him but they never did, they were impaled to the ground by the giant ice shards where the wolves’ blood dripped down to the ground. The vampire looked at the sight in delight, admiring what he’d done.

        “I’m quite certain that you know Vlad the Impaler is from my kind, right?” Junhee asks, smiling at the corpses.

 

        He heard a bunch of howls and groaned, he’s starting to lose portions of his mana and he doesn’t want fight these mongrels. He started to run but the wolves pounce at him which caused him to fall on the ground with a loud thud, wincing at the pain before kicking the wolf in top of him as he started to run once again, arriving at an area that seems to be a training area, bumping at someone’s back which made him stumble.

       “What?” Junhee looked up and saw that the man in front of him was looking at him too. Junhee was somehow surprised to see an another werewolf yet he can sense that he’s a little bit different.

        “Vampire?” The blonde male asked.

        Junhee mentally cursed himself and whimpers, putting up a show that will make him the damsel in distress “P-Please don’t hurt me.”

        “You’re in the wrong territory,” The male said in a serious tone.

        “I w-was lost, then a bunch of wolves attacked me, I tried to run away from them but I ended up finding an another one,” Junhee said as he kept on trembling, “I..just want to go home.”

        “Look, I don’t want to hurt you but—”

        “Give us the vampire!” Both of them looked at the pacn of wolves that was surrounding them.

        “Well, if it isn’t the rebel pack. Trying to pick on a lost vampire?” The blonde male asked as he smirked, “And stepping in our territory, you’ve got the guts.”

        “Just give us the damn vampire!” One of them growled, baring his fangs at them.

        Junhee whimpered again as he kept on trembling and shaking his head, “I d-don’t want to die.”

        The blonde male seems to be contemplating on his decision but as he saw how the vampire’s eyes weren’t crimson, he finally made up his mind and looked at the rebel pack “Then what if I don’t?”

        The head of the pack seems to be angered and howled, “Attack!”

 

        Junhee hid behind the tree as the blonde male fought with the wolves, somehow amazed on how easily the male threw some of the wolves and scratched them while dodging their attacks at him swiftly. Junhee tried to detect if he was a magic-user but it seems like he’s just using his own werewolf strength, nothing else and that fascinates Junhee, on how strong someone is without relying of something. Junhee is a great warrior but his weak point is on fighting with fists, he’s great with a weapon or with magic but on physical attacks? No. But Junhee wouldn’t go down without a fight, he’ll fight until he can’t move a muscle.

         “Y-You don’t know what you’re doing!” The head of the pack shouted, whimpering as they ran filled with wounds and a bunch of broken bones.

        “Don’t you ever show your faces here again!” The blonde male screamed as he growled before looking at the vampire with comforting eyes, “Are you alright?”

         “Y-Yes. Thank you,” Junhee said as he smiled.

         “You have some scratches but it looks like you can recover from it,” The blonde male said as he ruffled his own hair, “I’m Rayoon, by the way. What’s your name?”

         Junhee seems to be in a daze as he stared on the fluffy-looking hair and didn’t realized that he was patting the head until he heard a huff from the blonde male and pulled his hand away as he bowed, “I-I’m sorry!”

         “It’s alright.” The blonde male said as he chuckled, “Raise your head, you haven’t done anything wrong. It’s just that my canine instinct got the best of me, even wolves need their headpats.”

        “I-I’m Junhee.” Junhee introduced himself, mentally cursing himself because of acting weird, he shouldn’t be fond of wolves.

 

        “Junhee, huh.” The blonde male, Rayoon smiled a bit, “Would you like to find the way out?”

        “Yes, please.” Junhee replied.

        “Okay, I’ll show you the way back to your kind’s territory.” Rayoon said as he laughs a bit, “Next time, don’t get lost or bring a map with you.”

        Junhee chuckled nervously as he scratched his nape, “Y-Yes. I’m really sorry for causing you trouble.”

       “Let’s g—” Rayoon was cut off when he heard someone’s footsteps getting close to their direction.

       “Rayoon!” It was Kanghan, Rayoon sighed in relief as he saw the other male “Hey, are you alright?”

       “Of course, I am. Kanghan, what do you even expect from me?” Rayoon said proudly as he grinned.

       “I've heard that you’ve beaten those wolves but that vampire is dangerous!” Kanghan exclaims as he pointed at Junhee that widened his eyes and shook his head “Don’t lie, vampire! You killed a lot of them a while ago, I can smell their deaths from here!”

       “W-Wait, what?” Rayoon seems to be confused and looked at Junhee, “Hey, is that true?”

       Junhee bit his lips while he’s mentally cursing that Kanghan for his tattletale, he looked at both of the male with an apologetic look, “I-I’m sorry.”

       “Why did you kill them?” Rayoon asked, trying not to be judgemental but he felt a bit betrayed by the vampire.

       “Self-defense, I wasn’t really planning on attacking them at all.” Junhee replied, lowering his head.

       “But you killed them! You still killed them! I can smell their suffering before they died,” Kanghan said as he growled at Junhee, “An eye for an eye, a hand for a hand.”

       “W-Wait.. please—” Junhee closed his eyes when Kanghan was about to pounce him, he’s about to chant a spell when he felt a surge of mana behind him and as he opened his eyes, he saw a fox spirit in its human form, wearing a robe that resembles a shinto priest’s clothes as its nine tails were swaying at the wind and his fox ears were visible “What?”

       “G-Gitaek?!” Kanghan exclaimed.

       “I’m afraid that you shouldn’t hurt him, he’s telling the truth.” Gitaek politely answered as he looked at Junhee and kneeled, “Prince, the kingdom is already in havoc with your disappearance.”

       “What?” Junhee asked as he groaned, “I just want a day-off, why did it end up like this?”

       “When you thought that no one saw you escaped, I was there. I can detect you, Prince Junhee.” Gitaek said as he smiled a bit, “You’re quite forgetting that I’m one your kingdom’s guardian.”

       “Gitaek, he killed some of our kind!” Kanghan tried to reason out while Rayoon was just looking at Junhee, somehow trying to absorb what Gitaek said.

       “Prince?” Rayoon asks, tilting his head a bit.

       “He’s a vampire prince,” Gitaek answered as he flicked Junhee’s forehead which whimpered a bit, “And Kanghan, he killed some wolves but they’re a nuisance to your kind, right? They kept on pestering all of you, is their lives that worthy?”

        “But what about their pups? Their wives or husbands? Their family?” Kanghan asked as he clenched his fists.

        Junhee sighs as he bowed, “Please forgive me, no.. scratch that, I know that you’re having a hard time on forgiving me but I just want you to know that I’m really sorry for what I’ve done.”

       “Hey.” They looked at Rayoon that was still confused, “If you’re a prince, that means that when you’re assassinated, your kingdom will be a mess. Am I right?”

       Junhee nods, “Why? Are you going to kill me?”

       Rayoon shook his head, “No. I wouldn’t kill you, let's save the killing at the war. When you’re the vampire king and I’m the alpha of my pack, is that clear?”

       “Oh.” Junhee was amused with this werewolf and he smiled, he wasn’t just like those reckless mutts “Okay.”

“Prince, we should be going.” Gitaek said as he transformed into a huge fox, “We need to hurry up, you’ve been gone for a day.”

“Thank you. And see you soon, I guess? It was nice meeting you, Rayoon.” Junhee said as he smiled.

Rayoon nodded, “Likewise.”

 

Junhee climbed on the fox and Gitaek ran as fast as he could, skipping on the trees and avoiding the huge rocks. Junhee smiles a bit, feeling the breeze and Gitaek sensed the vampire’s emotions, he felt happy for the boy that was seeking for his freedom.

 

“How was this day, Junhee?” Gitaek asked and sensed that Junhee was happier that he wasn’t called with any honorifics.

“It was fun,” Junhee said as he grinned, “I can’t wait to see him again.”

“Who? Rayoon?” Gitaek asked as he kept on running.

Junhee nods, “He’s an interesting fellow.”

“I’m sure that the two of you will be able to meet each other,” Gitaek replies.

“I hope so.”

 

Junhee felt so happy about this day despite it being a messed up one, probably because of the baby-faced werewolf. He doesn’t know why but he’s certain that he felt something weird as he kept on thinking about the male, probably admiration. Yes, probably.

         “Y-You don’t know what you’re doing!” The head of the pack shouted, whimpering as they ran filled with wounds and a bunch of broken bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kindly leave some comments, it's really a pleasure to see all of your opinions about this chapter :>


	3. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such unfortunate souls to be cursed. But of course, there's always a remedy for every curse, no matter how lethal it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Also Gitaek is being a snarky yet good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it's been a month since i updated this fic. i was really going to post updates frequently once that 'the chaser', my jun x yuchan fic is finished and i t h o u g h t that i would be able to finish it before unb's debut but.. yeah, emphasis on the word 'thought' i still have like 9 chapters left for it??
> 
> also, sorry for the grammatical errors and on how lame this update is. i'm sorry for not updating soon too!
> 
>  
> 
> also, it would be nice to leave a comment or two. i really like seeing comments about my stories and the readers' opinions! ♥ here's a 3.2k update!

       Rayoon kept on looking at the direction where Gitaek, in his fox form, left with the vampire that he saved a while ago, the vampire which is also a prince at one of the kingdoms owned by vampires. Vampires, their kind’s nemesis, they would never get along. Never in a million years.

“Gitaek is so breathtakingly beautiful as always,” Kanghan said which made Rayoon look at him, “Why does he have to serve the vampires?”

“Because he wants to and there’s nothing that you can do to prevent it,” Rayoon said bluntly.

Kanghan glared at him and huffed, “Shut it, Yoon. You know that I’ve been liking him for years!”

“Yeah, and that’s why we pretended to be in a relationship so that you can cover up the fact that you love one of the vampires’ guardian,” Rayoon stated nonchalantly and shrugged, “Why are you even hesitating? Just confess to him already.”

Kanghan shook his head furiously, “I c-couldn’t! He would reject me! I haven’t shown him all of the love and dedication that I’m willing to give to him!”

“You’ve been saying that for years.” Rayoon sighed as he ruffled his own hair, “It’s already midnight, you should rest.”

“What about you?” Kanghan asked.

Rayoon avoided eye contact and smiled a bit, “Will be training for a while.”

“You’re overworking yourself again, just take it slow.” Kanghan said as he patted the younger boy’s shoulder, “I can’t stop you but please know your limitations.”

Rayoon felt a bit cold but he forced a smile and nods, “Sure thing.”

“But may I know why you didn’t even realize that the vampire is lying or being mischievous? You didn’t smelled it?” Kanghan asked, tilting his head a bit as he crossed his arms.

“About that..” Rayoon chuckled nervously “I’m having a cold and it’s affecting my ability to smell emotions.”

As expected, Kanghan’s eyes widened and gasped “That means that you should rest for a while!”

“I can handle this, Kanghan.” Rayoon stated as he smiled a bit.

“No way, Rayoon. You’re resting whether you like it or not.” Kanghan said as he gripped Rayoon’s wrist.

Rayoon knew that he couldn’t do anything against this boy, despite being in a relationship with this man before, he knew that when Kanghan is certain of doing something, he wouldn’t even think twice of doing it. Just like when he was about to attack the vampire prince, if only Gitaek didn’t made a barrier and appeared, something bad must’ve happened. Yet Rayoon is wondering, vampires are great on fighting too but why is that prince somehow weak? As if he’s not that experienced on fighting with his own fists and depended on something? The way the vampire prince looked so vulnerable made him protect the vampire, without even thinking about it twice. 

But why? He’s a vampire. Why, indeed?

“Rest, Rayoon.” As Kanghan dragged Rayoon in front of his family’s home, he let go of the werewolf’s hand “Please rest until you’re okay, Rayoon. Prioritize your health because if you wanted to be the alpha of this pack, then do your best to protect the pack and also, yourself.”

“Alright.” Rayoon sighs in defeat and went inside his home.

“Rayoon’s home!” One of his sibling said cheerfully as they cling into him one by one.

Rayoon chuckled in delight, really happy to see them “Yes, I’m home.”

“You should come home often, you’re always at the training area.” His mom said in a worried tone.

His dad glanced at him and approached the blonde male “Kanghan dragged you home, am I right?”

“Yes. I’ve been having a cold these days and I couldn’t smell emotions so I need to rest for a while,” Rayoon answered as he smiled, “Sorry for intruding.”

“What are you saying, dear? You’re not an intruder, you’re a part of this family!” His mom exclaimed and hugged the boy, “Should I prepare something to eat?”

Rayoon nodded furiously, “Yes, mom! Yes, please!”

His mom laughs as she put her hands on her waist, “My baby missed my cooking! You should come home often, you’re always training!”

“I-I’ll try..” Rayoon replied, smiling at them.

Rayoon missed home  He missed the laughter and stories that they’ve shared on their everyday lives, the hugs and cuddles they've had before especially seeing all of them complete once again. Rayoon felt bad, he kept on training in order to get stronger and somehow neglected his family. But it was for their sake too, he wants to be their pack’s leader in order to protect them.

As the food was served, Rayoon kept on devouring everything that was offered to him, smiling in delight as he munched the food. He missed his mother’s cooking, it was really a superb one. And they kept on telling stories on what happened when Rayoon was staying in the training area, it made Rayoon feel bad but he shared his stories too. Except on his encounter with the vampire prince, it’ll cause a ruckus.

“Thank you, mom. The food was really delicious,” Rayoon said as he bowed.

“Dear, you don’t need to be polite or something. I’m your mother, I should take care of you too. Now, go to your room and rest.” His mom said as she patted her son’s head.

 

Rayoon nods as he went inside his room, it’s still tidy as always—they’re always cleaning this room. He immediately let himself fall to his mattress and hums in delight, he missed how fluffy and soft it is, falling asleep as soon as possible—for the first time since he went out of this household to train, he slept in a comfortable place.

But a week had passed and he’s still in his house, his sense of smell isn’t getting better at all. He feels so helpless but cheers himself up by helping his family on the household duties, spending time with them and playing with his little brothers and sisters. Yet, he couldn’t keep calm. Why is this cold of his taking too much time to disappear?

And one night, he overheard a conversation that made his world stop. 

“His sense of smell isn’t getting better,” his mom said in a worried tone.

“If I’m correct, it’s probably because he overworked himself and made his sense of smell malfunctioned. Treating that is kind of impossible,” his dad said and Rayoon heard a sigh.

“What are we going to do?”

“He have to deal with this alone, honey. Treating that sickness isn’t an easy one and if he wouldn’t be able to recover..” His dad seems to stop and hesitates to say the continuation of what he’s about to say “..but he’ll be pulled out of the candidates to be the pack’s alpha. Our pack couldn’t allow defective wolves to lead us.”

 

He would be pulled out in one of the candidates? After training so hard and doing his best to be stronger, he’s still aware that he’s still weak. Because he wouldn’t even take that, it’s his primary goal and not attaining it would break him so much. He will do everything to be this pack’s alpha and hearing this made him so weak yet his desperate cries made him run out of their house, not looking back despite his parents calling his name.

 

He stopped in front of the lake, he feels so weak and helpless as he curled into a ball, hugging himself and staring at the lake. He trained himself a lot and this is what he gets? He just wanted to be appreciated and to help this pack that made him a better person that he is, he wants to lead this pack to victory by winning against those dreadful creatures with fangs that they call vampires.

“I’m so weak..” Rayoon whimpered, looking at the lake.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” he suddenly heard a familiar voice and glanced at his back to see Gitaek looking down at him.

He looked at the lake back and sighed, “I’m so weak, Gitaek.”

“And why are you thinking like that? May this fox of the other side know?” Gitaek asked politely, still standing behind the blonde male.

“I’m sick and I might not be the leader of our pack, Gitaek. I’m so weak and helpless,” he whimpered again and hugged his knees tight.

“Sick, huh?” Gitaek sat beside Rayoon and wrapped his tails at the younger male for comfort, “Can you tell me about it? Maybe I could help you or something.”

“I haven’t been able to smell anything, as if everything doesn’t have a scent. If the higher-ups knew about this, they’ll remove me as one of the candidates to be the pack leader.” Rayoon said, burying his face in his knees “All my hardwork will be wasted. I feel so useless, Gitaek. What am I supposed to do?”

“Unable to smell, is it? Let me see,” Gitaek said before closing his eyes.

 

Rayoon can detect a surge of magic that runs throughout his body as Gitaek’s tails glowed around him and as the light faded, Gitaek’s eyes opened and it showed concern to the blonde male. Rayoon gulped, it’s probably bad news.

“It’s a curse.” Gitaek says with a hint of anger in his voice, growling a bit “Someone literally cursed your sense of smell, Yoon.”

“B-But why?” Rayoon couldn’t believe what he heard, looking at Gitaek with widened eyes.

“I’m afraid but I don’t know why, Yoon. I might be able to track the one that cursed you but it’ll take me days,” Gitaek said before cutting some hair strands from Rayoon “I’ll be needing this to track that bastard who cursed you and when I find him, I’ll shred him into pieces.”

Rayoon shuddered, he knew what is the capabilities of fox spirits that is as powerful as Gitaek and felt bad for making him infuriated “But Gitaek, how am I going to get rid of this?”

“There’s a certain flower that can nullify any kind of curse,” Gitaek said but he seems to be contemplating on continuing his speech but as he saw Yoon’s eyes sparkled with hope in it, he lets himself continue “Are you aware of Mt. Incursio?”

“Yes. I’ve heard of it, it’s a mountain filled with cursed spirits and monsters that feeds itself by consuming the life force of the creature it cursed. In order not to be cursed or to nullify the curse from a monster, I should bring a warlock with me.” Rayoon said, remembering what he learned from one of the lessons of their current pack leader about the place.

Gitaek nods, “Yes. In every 523 New Moons, a flower blooms on the topmost of the mountain. A cosmos flower that is colored the same as the black sky with stars in it, resembling the cosmos itself.”

“A flower that looks like it have its own universe, eh? That would differentiate it from the other flowers in there,” Yoon said and looked at Gitaek, “I need to go there as soon as possible.”

“Do you even think that they’ll let you?” Gitaek asks, raising an eyebrow at him “Also, someone is aiming to have his hands on the flower.”

“Then that makes me more desperate to get that flower!” Rayoon cried out, “My pride, my dreams, my future and my whole life is at stake! That flower is my only hope! I should get that no matter what happens..”

 

 

Gitaek sighed, looking at the skies before glancing at the blonde male that kept on sulking. He knew about Rayoon since he was a little child, how he wants to lead their pack and defeat the vampire aristocrats. To regain their honor. In which Gitaek finds ridiculous, both sides were nothing but idiots. Creating a war that will never end, Gitaek finds it funny yet it amused him.

 

 

The skies seems to say something to him and he immediately understood it, he sighed once again before opening his mouth.

 

 

 

“I can help you,” Gitaek said in a firm tone.

“R-Really?” Rayoon looked at him with those hopeful eyes.

Gitaek nodded, “I can make up an excuse that I made you go on an expedition, Yoon. Your pack leader would accept it knowing that angering such a fox could cause disaster to your kind. And not just a normal fox, a fox that is neutral yet is working under the vampires.”

“Don’t do that to my pack.” Rayoon said, furrowing his eyebrows before pouting, “Help me, Gitaek. As a friend that seeks for help.”

“Of course. I’m just kidding, Yoon.” Gitaek said, smiling at the blonde male “But you’ll be having a companion.”

“A companion?” Rayoon asked as he tilted his head.

Gitaek nods, “Just like you, he also seeks for the cosmos flower’s ability.”

“Then why are you pairing that person to me? Aren’t we suppose to fight for it?” Rayoon asked, “And after using the flower’s power, it disperse into existence.”

“Indeed. It goes back to the universe, being a part of the neverending cosmos again.” Gitaek agreed, “But this is a challenge and besides, both of you can negotiate about it. Maybe one of you is going to be willing to sacrifice for the other one’s sake? Maybe.”

“Well, I have no choice. Right, Gitaek?” Rayoon asked.

Gitaek nods, “Affirmative.”

“But hey, thank you.” Rayoon sheepishly said as he scratched his nape.

“Saying your gratitude is too early. I want to hear that after you return because that mountain is everything but harmless,” Gitaek said and stood, “You might or might not be able to come back.”

“Well, I’ll have to! I still have to be this pack’s leader!” Rayoon said, standing as well while raising his fists.

Gitaek looked at Rayoon with amusement before chuckling, “Alright. Prepare yourself and meet me at this place on the day after tomorrow, be sure to be here before the sun rises.”

“Got it!” Rayoon said.

 

 

He suddenly felt hope and he smiled a genuine one, he’ll prepare for the journey that he’s about to have. He felt excitement and worry at the same time but what he’s expecting is great results. For his dreams. For his future. For himself.

 

\-------

 

“Damn it.” Junhee hissed.

 

 

He had been grounded for days after his escape, his father was infuriated with his actions and locked him up in his room. Whenever he goes out of the room, it’s always for the training and lessons. There are always guards around him and his magic is nullified because of a certain bastard, Gitaek. Such betrayal from a dear comrade.

 

He couldn’t blame the fox spirit, he’s only doing his job. Following the orders on a bastard that he calls ‘father’, he felt so suffocated by everything that he wants it to end. But no, suicide is never the answer for this and besides, he doesn’t want to die. Because such good looks and talent like his would be wasted, that is what his sisters says to him. They’re too worried about his little brother and sometimes, it’s too suffocating.

 

Everything has been suffoacating for Junhee. As if the expectations, rules, regulations, affections, hatred and everything else turns into a collar that is too tight, preventing him to breathe normally.

 

 

“Junhee hyung!” And Junhee swears that he felt like he had a headache as Yuchan went inside his room, “Hyung, I just got home from roaming at a nearby country.”

Junhee closed his book but didn’t turn his back to look at the younger vampire “I see.”

He heard footsteps and arms wrapped around his waist as Yuchan rested his head on Junhee’s left shoulder, leaning to the older vampire and with a low yet husky voice, he said “I missed you, Junhee hyung.”

“Okay.” Junhee deadpans. He’s not in the mood to entertain this one hell-ish brat and all of his shenenigans.

“I’ve heard that you’ve escaped weeks ago. Hmm, what a naughty prince.” Yuchan teased as a sly grin is seen on his face.

“Yuchan.” Junhee said before looking at the brunette “I am definitely not in the mood today. Stop pestering me for now.”

“H-Hyung..” Yuchan whimpered before a hiss can be heard from the male “Why are you acting like that? Did you found someone else while escaping? Or are you seeing someon else? Is that the reason why you’re like that?”

Junhee is definitely done with this brat and glared at him, “Listen, Yuchan. I am definitely seeing someone and if I do, it’s definitely none of your business. So please stop being a fuc—”

 

 

He felt a sharp pain on his neck as Yuchan suddenly bit him before sucking his blood, but it’s quite different. As if Yuchan suddenly injected something in him that makes him feel so fuzzy and weird. He whimpered as he felt so weak that he almost fell to the ground yet Yuchan embraced him tight to keep him standing. It hurts. His head hurts. His whole body hurts. 

 

And he starts to feel different sensations, he starts to feel afraid. Everything seems to hurt and feel good at the same time yet with the bits of his sanity and strength, he managed to push the brown-haired vampire away from him. Immediately falling to the ground as he gasped for airs, he feels so weird.

 

 

“Hyung is such a party-pooper.” Yuchan said while pouting, “Nonetheless, I've injected aphrodisiac in you. It feels weird, right? Do you want to feel good, hyung?”

Junhee gritted his teeth, “No.”

“Aw. Is that true, hyung? Just one touch from me and you’ll probably be begging,” Yuchan said as he smirked.

“No.” Junhee refused as he glared at the younger vampire. If he thinks that Junhee is that weak, then he’s wrong. He’s a prince, someone that trained all of his life and such a petty act like this wouldn’t affect him that much.

“And one more thing, hyung. I’ve marked you. You’re mine now, Junhee hyung. It’s an unofficial one, more like a curse but that will do. Because soon enough, you'll be mine forever.” Yuchan said as he smiled.

“G-Go away..” Junhee said while clenching his fists “Go away!”

Yuchan pouted, “Okay. I’ll see you soon, hyung!”

 

 

And Yuchan immediately disappeared. Damn vampire and their clan’s expertise in curse. Such a petty ability for such a petty clan. Junhee can still feel the overwhelming sensations and mentally screams for help, immediately summoning the angel librarian, Euijin in his room to remove the aphrodisiac at his body. Damn Yuchan and his petty acts.

 

 

And he immediately talked to Gitaek about this, in which the fox spirit sighed. The fox spirit mocked him but helped him by telling him about a certain flower that could heal this fucking curse, in which he agreed. 

 

 

His future is in danger and he doesn’t want to end up being dominated by a crazed vampire. He'd rather die than to let such a superior person like him under a mongrel. His arrogance might be too much but he doesn’t see Yuchan as an equal, as a royalty but a petty mongrel.

 

 

“I’ll have that flower.” Junhee said as he wrapped a bandage around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my fic! :> comments are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> also.. i'll introduce the other vampires and seyong s o o n. especially donghun.


End file.
